Shamefully Addicted To You
by Ocean Lily
Summary: Eighteen agrees to train Videl while Videl's out of school. A number of circumstances make these two girls fall in love.  Videl18


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the anime Dragonball Z (but I'm sure you all knew that already).

Shamefully Addicted To You

-Chapter One: Out Of School-

The sky was clear and seemed freer now that school had come to an end. Videl and Gohan were sitting on the ledge of the school roof, gazing down at the city below.

"I can't believe we're out of school." Videl said. She looked at Gohan and smiled. So much has happened during the year, and it was all because she met him. She could hardly imagine what her life would be like if she had never met him.

"We're not out of school yet. We still have a week left." Gohan reminded her.

"But we graduated. We don't _have_ to come back the rest of the week." Videl said with a smile. Gohan nodded and looked up at the sky. It seemed hard for him to believe that school would be over so soon. He had always been home schooled by his mother, so it felt to him like he should still be in school. There was always college, but it wouldn't be the same.

"Hey, Gohan." Videl said suddenly. "I wanted to ask you something."

Gohan turned and looked at Videl. "Yeah?"

"Well, since we'll we're out of school, I was wondering if you could train me while we're out of school. I want to get faster at flying, and I want to get better at fighting. So… what do you say?" Videl asked with a hopeful look.

"Train you?" Gohan asked, sounding surprised. The question threw him off. He was expecting her to say something about high school. "Uh, sure I can train you..."

Videl grinned and quickly got to her feet. "Great! I'll pack my things and see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Gohan said with a smile.

On the next day, the moment Videl woke up, she grabbed her capsules full of clothes and her other necessities and placed them all in a case before shoving it into her pocket. She ran downstairs, quickly explaining to her dad where she was going and before he could say anything back she was already in the air flying to Gohan's house.

Videl couldn't stop grinning. Over a month of training with someone who could actually make her a better fighter! She hadn't felt this excited since the day when she was a kid and her dad decided to train her how to fight. Of course back then he was a better fighter without his ego and overconfidence in the way.

It wasn't long before she spotted the small house in the middle of a plain of woods. She smiled when she saw Gohan outside. "Hey, Gohan!" She waved as she landed to the ground. "I'm here!" Her smile faded when she noticed that he looked flustered about something. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and began to laugh nervously. "Uh, sort of…"

"Gohan, what aren't you telling me?" She asked. She had a bad feeling about the way he was acting. He was only indirect about something when he had bad news to tell.

"Well…" Gohan said slowly, avoiding Videl's eyes by looking at a nearby tree. "The gang wants to train over the summer, and-"

"And what?" Videl nearly shouted.

"Well," Gohan said again, his hand back over his neck again, "it's going to be really tough and dangerous, and-"

"And I can't go?" She asked. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"Um… kind of…" Gohan said, still laughing nervously. He looked at her only to find a harsh, piercing look. He might have jumped back from fear.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Tell me this, Gohan. If you knew this already then _why_ did you agree to train me?"

"I… forgot?" He said, sounding doubtful of his own words. It was true, he did forget, but he knew that it didn't sound convincing.

Then Gohan looked down at the grass and mumbled something else that Videl couldn't hear

"What?" Videl asked, her hands now on her hips. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"But you can get hurt." He said a little louder. He jumped back as Videl let out a loud scream.

"AFRAID I'LL GET HURT? GOHAN, I AM NOT A CHILD!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She . "I don't care if I get hurt! I've been training all my life, Gohan, I can handle it! I want to go too! I can't keep training with my father and his gym- not when I know there are people like you doing _real_ training!"

"I never said you were a child." Gohan said in defense.

"Then STOP treating me like one!" Videl retorted.

Gohan was reluctant to say anything else when he noticed tears swelling in Videl's eyes. "But, Videl!" Gohan said. "You can't go. You'll get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt!" Videl shouted. "You said you would train me!"

"But, Videl! I have to do this. There might be another great villain that comes to Earth and now is the only time I have to train."

"Why can't I go too?" She asked, her voice now uneven. "I won't be in the way, I promise!"

Gohan didn't say anything right away. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "They don't want you to come. I… I tried to, I tried to convince them. But they won't let you come."

Videl turned around and held herself back from shouting. It was unfair! She had been looking forward to spending the month training and learning how to fight in ways that she had once only dreamed of, but now she would have to wait. She would have to train in her father's gym and hear endless stories about her father's "victory" against Cell although she was well aware of the true tale.

No. She refused to go through it.

"Gohan, I _have_ to train with someone! Can't one of your friends train me?"

"Well…" Gohan said slowly. He looked up at the sky and began to tap his chin. "Um…" It was clear he was thinking about the people who wouldn't be training with him. "Ah! I know. How about Eighteen?"

"Eighteen?" Videl repeated in disbelief. She had met Eighteen only once, at the tournament. From what she saw, the woman was quiet, distant, and scary. "Is she the _only_ one?"

Gohan nodded.

"How about Krillin?"

"He's training with us." Gohan said, but when he noticed Videl frowning, he added, "But she's a great fighter. She'll be able to teach you a lot in a month."

"Will she even be _okay_ with training me?"

Gohan smiled. "Of course!"

Videl sighed. It was a matter of pride that Videl would rather train with any other person than Eighteen. Videl was used to having her way and feeling dominant. Intimidation was a feeling that she was not well acquainted with, and Videl was use that Eighteen would be very capable of intimidating her.

But there was no one else, and it was better than being stuck with Vegeta.

"Okay then. When should I see her?" Videl asked.

Gohan thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled. "How about now?" Gohan said.

"Now?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded. "Now."

"Right now?" Videl asked in disbelief. "As in, right this moment?"

"Yep. Come on, let's get going" Gohan said as he hovered into the air. When Videl didn't move, he flew higher into the air until Videl followed him into the air.

Videl purposely flew slowly, claiming that it was as fast as she could go. Although Gohan was used to Videl flying slower than him, he knew that she was capable of flying a little faster.

When the island was in sight, Videl slowed down even more. "Are you sure she'll be okay with it?" she asked.

"Of course!" Gohan answered. "Don't worry so much about it."

The moment they landed on the island, they were greeted by Krillin.

"Hey, Gohan!" Krillin said with a wide grin. He reached up and patted Gohan on the back. "I see you brought your girlfriend with you, ha ha." Gohan blushed, which made Krillin laugh harder.

Videl hadn't heard the joke, but hardly cared about it. She looked around the beach in search for the blond woman who would be training her.

"So, is she coming?" Krillin asked in a whisper. Gohan quickly put up both his hands and shook his head while shushing Krillin.

"Oh I see." Krillin said. "Anyway, Videl!"

Videl heard her name being called, so she turned and gave Krillin her attention. "Yeah?"

"My wife's in the house. Our kid is at Bulma's house so you two can focus more on training." He gave two thumbs up, and Videl smiled. She wasn't actually happy, but Krillin was such a good-humored man with a really cheerful manner. She felt that it would be rude if she hadn't smiled.

"Alright." Krillin said to Gohan. "Ready to go?"

Gohan gave Videl a apologetic look before nodding. "Yeah." He turned and looked at Videl. "Good luck training!" With that said, he and Krillin flew off faster than Videl's eyes could follow. Videl squinted as she tried to spot them in the air.

"They're gone you know."

Videl jumped from the voice and found that Eighteen was standing beside her. "Where did you-"

"We have a lot of work to do if your eyes couldn't even follow them." She said bluntly as she turned away from Videl. "I'll say this now- I didn't want to do this, but Krillin convinced me to. So… how much do you actually know?"

Videl felt anger stir within her from Eighteen's attitude, but above anger she felt fear.

"Uh, Gohan taught me a few things."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "He probably didn't teach you very well, did he?" Before Videl could speak, Eighteen continued. "Anyway, I'll see for myself how much you know. Get into a stance."

"What?" Videl asked, confused. It seemed like such a random question to ask.

Eighteen sighed. "He didn't even teach you that?"

"No, no, I just meant, um, never mind." She frowned as she got into a stance. She was already aware that it was sloppy, but she felt so distracted by Eighteen. She was upset at how Eighteen made her feel. She wasn't used to feeling intimidated by anyone.

Videl gave a confused look when she noticed that Eighteen was just standing normally with her arms crossed over her chest. "Aren't you going to get into a stance?"

"Lesson one, don't waste energy on opponents far beneath you." She stated.

Videl almost growled in anger, but held herself back from saying anything.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Eighteen asked.

"Oh, right." Videl said. She powered up, although an aurora couldn't be seen around her body. She sprinted toward Eighteen and shot out her fist, but Eighteen stepped to the side. Videl turned around and moved her leg to knee her but found Eighteen gone. "What the-"

She found Eighteen behind her and sent out a fury of punches, all of them missing. Videl jumped to the air and held out her hands. Quickly, she focused her energy to her palms and suddenly multiple yellow balls of energy shot out and landed at the spot Eighteen stood. Videl stopped when she noticed Eighteen was gone and frantically looked for her. _Where, where is she? Where? …There!_ She shouted as she shot another ball of energy, but missed.

Videl lowered to the ground, panting from all the energy she used up.

"Is that the best you could do?" Eighteen asked. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Lesson two, never use _all_ your energy. Not even when fighting someone that is much stronger than yourself."

Videl nodded and saw Eighteen clearly for the first time since before the fight. Not one hair was out of place. All of her punches and energy attacks did nothing. In spars with Gohan, he had always at least seemed like he was getting a work out. Was he pretending the whole time? Was she really _that_ weak?

Eighteen sighed. "What now? Krillin said you might be wanting to stay here."

"Yeah… would that be okay?" Videl asked. It wasn't true. She wouldn't have chosen to stay on a small island stuck with Eighteen, but she refused to return home. She was sure that her dad would give her a hard time each time she returned. It would just be simpler if she stayed with Eighteen.

Eighteen didn't answer. She simply turned around and walked until she reached the small house, then disappeared inside it.

Videl didn't know whether to follow her or not. After a moment of debate, she decided it would be best to stay outside; so she walked to a chair that was already out and sat down.

A whole month with Eighteen. Great.


End file.
